Service providers, such as wireless services providers, are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network solutions. One area of particular interest is ensuring the software and firmware related to devices configured to a communication network are continually updated. Typically, the update procedure is performed periodically by way of a unicast transmission procedure, wherein the update data is directed to each individual device by way of the communication network. However, delivery of the update data and or other content directly via the communication network further increases the load placed upon the network.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling load efficient delivery of updates and other content to mobile devices.